Remember Me
by warblerwritings
Summary: Blaine Anderson was beaten up for being gay, he suffered memory loss and forgot one of the most important things of his life, his parent had kept it from him but could Sebastian convince him that he is quite literally the boy of his dreams? Seblaine.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever chaptered fic, this chapter is quite short and chapters will be update weekly if I get good enough reads and reviews! **

_Blaine remembers running as fast as he can, he was in so much pain, his stomach was clenching and a layer of sweat mopping on his brow. He'd been running for so long now, he'd ran straight from the train station, the second he'd gotten of the train they where there. The bullies, they followed Blaine, they made his life hell. And now they where chasing him back to dalton, or as they called it 'fagton' with baseball bats and crude remarks. Blaine was a good 20 paces ahead when he saw a boy standing on the bridge that seperates Dalton apart from all the other school districts, he knew this boy, but his memory was clouded an and he couldn't remember where from, he shouted the boys name and he instantly turned, waiting for him to run to him_

"_Blaine, whats wrong?" the boy asked, grabbing Blaines arms, he took of his letterman jackets, wrapping it around Blaines shivering bare arms._

"_They're coming for me!" Blaine cried as he heard the bullies footseps_

"_another fag!" one of them shouted. The boy infront of him looked over his shoulder, his eyes falling from their normally light green to a darker green. He ran his fingers through his quiffed dark blonde hair. _

"_Run Blaine" he whispered, grabbing Blaines fingers, dragging him across the bridge. School was in sight, they where safe, they would make it. Just as Blaine got his hopes up, they where dragged back down. They caught them, There was a sharp pain on Blaines hip as he tumbled to the ground, meeting the boys worried eyes. "Blaine!" he screamed, stopping and crouching by his side, Blaine looked up to him as the bat was brought down on the boys head. His body collapsing on Blaines._

"_Get up, come on we have to get up" Blaine remembers crying. Then he remembers a sharp pain to his scalp. _

"_I love you Blaine" The boy huddled by his side whispered._

"_I know, I love you too" Thats the last thing Blaine remembers._

Blaine Anderson, Senior at Dalton academy. Blaine Anderson can pinpoint the exact spot he was beaten, he can re-track his steps and he can clearly tell you _every_ cruel remark the bullies spat at him, but he couldn't tell you who the green-eyed boy was, the only proof he had that he existed was his letterman jacket. His father had told him that it was his own jacket, but it wasn't Blaines style or size, his mother had told him that only he was beaten up. His brother hadn't said anything at all. All of Blaines clothes and technology, all of his personal items had been replaced, Blaine knew this because everything had new tags on it, his phone only had his mother and fathers number. And Blaine was certain he would have pictures or at least more numbers on his phone.

He often sat on his dorm bed, staring out of the window imagining the rest of the green eyed boys face, he was taller then Blaine, most people where, and he had light chestnut hair. But that was all he knew.

"Hey, B" his roomate, Jeff's voice came. "we're getting a new student, he's transferring back from Paris"

"Back?" Blaine questioned, curiously.

"Yeah, his father shipped him off to Paris, he's been wanting to come back for a while" Jeff smiled "I was one of his closest friends, he talks to me a lot"

"Did I know him?" Blaine smiles

"Barely, he was a quiet lad" Jeff laughs, like he's mocking Blaine some how. "Just thought i'd tell you because he'll be in Warbler practice this morning. Speaking of.." Jeff says, tapping his watch.

5 minutes later Blaine was seated at the back of the common room, Jeff was sat with his boyfriend at the front of the room.

"Gentlemen! Here is our long lost Warbler, Sebastian Smythe" an eruption of cheer and clapping flooded the room, bouncing of the walls, Blaine continued to doodle on his maths book. There was a shuffle of chairs and a melodic laugh, one that almost made Blaine look up.

"Hello, thanks for having me" a beautiful voice disturbed the silence, piercing through the air. "oh" the boy almost whimpered and that made Blaine look up, to find the boy who must be Sebastian staring directly at him, Jeffs gaze followed and the Warblers shifted uncomfortably, like if they didn't occupy their minds a secret would be spilt.

"Thank you Sebastian" Wes smiled, diverting everyones attention, Blaine looked over to Wes but he noticed the strikingly tall boy's eyes never left him. Blaine would steal glances at him, blushing furiously everytime their eyes would meet, which made Sebastians face turn into a smirk.

There where no songs in this meeting, everyone was far too quiet for Blaines liking.

After the session Jeff sauntered over to Blaine. "How you doing, Blaine?" He asked sadly, placing an arm on Blaines forearm.

"I'm fine?" Blaine laughed and Jeff laughed too, but Blaine could see it wasn't real.

"Hi Blaine." A far of voice came, it was familiar but Blaine couldn't say who it belonged to, it had a distinct accent to it, Blaine looked up, his eyes felt like they had been roaming for ever when he finally reached the tall boys face.

"Hello, Sebastian" Blaine smiled, but Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke again. That worried Blaine.

"How are you?"

"I'm hanging on in there" he sighed.

"Good, glad to hear it, Blaine. Would you like to go for coffee?" Sebastian twitched nervously as he asked, and Nick and Jeff shot each other worried glances

"yeah, sure" Blaine smiled, looking down from the boys enchanting eyes and down to his feet.

"Great, Lima Bean?" He asked so casually like they'd been there so many times before, but despite Blaines confusion he nodded eagerly. "Ok, I'll be at your dorm at 6 sharp, dress nice, Kille-" he cut himself off, after receiving some harsh looks of Nick and Jeff. "see ya" He frowned, turning off and walking from the common room.

In Blaines opinion 6pm could not come fast enough.

6pm, though did not seem to want to be one with Blaine. After a terribley long phone call with his mother and brother Blaine didn't think he had the energy to go out, his brother had been talking about a great new programme he'd be starring in. It really didn't interest Blaine. His mother had been baking new things, and his mother really couldn't bake. Blaine explained he was going out with someone, but Cooper kept bringing the subject back to him, so Sebastian was never mentioned. His dad did not join the call, not that Blaine expected him to.

"Blaine! Theres a handsome man at the door requesting you" Nick laughed, he was over with Jeff, they normally spent hours cuddling on the bed and Blaine wished he could have that, but he never said anything.

"oh, okay" Blaine grumbled, getting up from his bed.

"don't sound to excited" Sebastians voice came, and Jeff laughed from his own place on the bed. Blaine instantly perked up.

"Lima Bean?" Blaine smiled.

"Lima Bean" Sebastian smiled back, his familiar green eyes lighting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow! I actually got some reviews? The reviews where absolutely lovely (keep em coming?) i'm updating this sooner becaue I like this fic and thought 'why not' so here it is. Chapter 2. Please send me some ideas for chapter 3, I will take them into consideration 3. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, school is hard :( **

The drive to the Lima Bean was nice, Sebastian played some of Blaine's favourite songs, meaning they had similar tastes, which made him happy. The Lima Bean, as it turned out was a tiny coffee shop in Westerville. It was a nice little place, it was filled with various coloured couches and tiny wicker chairs, it didn't look like a conventional coffee shop. Sebastian had directed Blaine to a small table, with two large sofas either side of it, by a window. And it was like Blaines ideal place to sit, it was lit nicely, and he could be nosey while drinking his coffee. Blaine turned from the window to talk to Sebastian, but to his dismay the elegantly tall boy was no-where in sight. As Blaine sat, eager for his return he stared out of the window, watching about 3 boys walk towards the coffee shop. He made up stories for them. The tallest one, who was wearing a chequered flannel shirt was a small giant and he was lost on earth. Then there was a blonde boy, he had rather strange lips and Blaine laughed to himself as he thought he could be some sort of fish-human super-race. Then there was a significantly smaller boy, he had perfect quiffed hair and a excellent fashion sense about him. Blaine silently wished he was gay.

"Medium drip?" Sebastian asked, sitting down opposite Blaine,

"How did you?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brows.

"Oh, shit. I um, I asked Jeff?" Blaine couldn't remember a time that he'd ever got a coffee with Jeff, but he nodded understandingly as he took the warm beverage from Sebastian. "How long have you been at Dalton?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head, giving Blaine the perfect view of his long, _long,_ neck.

"i- um. I've been there since first year, but there was a fight I was in and I forgot two years of my life so..." Blaine trailed off, picking at the paper cup.

"I heard about that. I was actually at Dalton when it happened" Sebastian frowned "But I moved to Paris because my parent didn't want it happening to me" He gulped audibly.

"Was there anyone else? Because I have these flashbacks and theres always this guy and I don't know who he is!" Blaine groaned, looking up at Sebastians green eyes, they where a little lighter than the boys in his dreams,

"I, yes there was but no-one knows him, he didn't. He didn't deserve you, Blaine" Sebastian smiled sadly, and Blaine knew there was more.

"Did he love me?" Blaine asked, watching the 3 boys enter the room, from the corner of his eye.

"He couldn't love you anymore if he tried"

"Blaine!" One of the three boys shouted.

"It's him! I thought he moved away!" The Blonde one smiled

"Blaine?" The styled one smiled. Blaine waved, but the confusion on his face was evident. "Its me. Kurt" the boy, Kurt, smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you" Blaine frowned, looking between them.

"Well, i'm Sam. This is Finn, hes on vocal rest so wont be very chatty. And as Kurt said, this is Kurt" _Sam _smiled, Blaine decided he liked Sam.

"Hi Sam. Finn" Blaine said,

"Hi, Ladies" Sebastian interjected, from across Blaine. "Sam." He as though he was saying Finn and Kurt where ladies, and Sam wasn't, although Blaine was sure Finn was the manliest looking man he had ever seen.

"Sebastian, we thought you where in Paris? What are you doing?" Kurt groaned, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

"I'm a lone ranger, I go where the hot gays take me" Sebastian smirked, as Blaine spluttered his drink. _Sebastian was gay._

"And you thought **Dalton** was the place on which you'd make your return, after your history there?" Kurt said, shaking his head inbetween glances at Blaine.

"History?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Sebastian had romantic connections with this guy but something happened and he went of the rails, he tried to k-"

"Its nothing important" Sebastian interrupted Sam, who was happily rambling about Sebastians romantic ties. "Whats done is done. I'm trying to get a second chance" He glared at Sam throughout, and Sam took that is a motion to leave, taking Kurt and the silent Finn with him.

"What was that about? Dalton?" Blaine asked, turning his attention back to Sebastian.

"I have some rough History there, I promised what could have been the love of my life that i'd protect him, no matter what. And when it came to the time I didn't, I screwed up and i'm not proud of the actions that came afterwards, but thats life" He frowned, toying at his cup, not daring to look up at Blaine.

"what actions came after?" Blaine asked cautiously, this boy seemed to be a bomb and this bomb could go off at any moment.

"It's going to break your fragile mind, B. I know he wouldn't have been proud of me, even if he bothered remembering me" Sebastian sighed, finally meeting Blaines eyes

"How could anyone forget you" Blaine smiled, pushing his hand into Sebastians on the table.

"Thats what I keep asking" Sebastian stared deeper, "But he didn't notice me, whos saying he ever will"

Sebastian had kept a distance from Blaine after their talk at the Lima Bean, he'd tried to initiate conversation but Sebastian would just leave, unannounced. And Blaine didn't know what he did wrong. He'd found out more about Sebastian, but he didn't know what was true and what was a rumour. Apparently his boyfriend just left and forgot about him, causing Sebastian to go rouge and meaning he started drinking and sleeping with random guys, making him fall more and more astray, he hasn't had another relationship, but plenty of offers. He was in love and he was forcefully pushed out of it, which completely broke him and on December 24th he tried to kill himself, but was found by his cleaner in his home in Paris, while his parents where on another buisness trip. Sebastian Smythe was completely and utterly broken, and Blaine couldn't wait to find the boy who did this to him, because he was so dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy y'all. So heres chapter 3. Its like a daily update thing. In this chapter Blaine develops a little crush and starts to find out more about the green eyes boy in his dream. Thanks again for the reviews and ideas. Please send more storyline ideas, thank you.**

Their next encounter was once again at Warbler practice, a seat would always be left open next to Blaine, and Sebastian would sit there. Subconciously leaning into Blaine and sometimes drawing circles on the top of his thigh, Blaine let him do it. Because it was a nice sort of attention and he wasn't used to it.

"what song should the warblers sing for Sectionals?" Wes asked, an all round question. Yet everyone turned expectantly to Blaine.

"I-um I keep finding this song doodled on a few of my books from before and it seems like a good song. I was thinking You be my anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, i'll be the wings that keeps your heart in the clouds by Mayday Parade" as soon as he said it he regretted it. Everyone around him drew their attention to Sebastian who had somewhat stiffened.

"Thats not a good idea" Jeff mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"dont stop on my accord" Sebastian coldly laughed from Blaines side.

"your accord?" the shorter boy said.

"Sebastian used to always sing this to his boyfriend" Nick smiled fondly and everyone cooed in rememberance.

"I see, well i'm sorry. We can do something-"

"I'll sing it if me and Blaine can sing a duet" Sebastian interrupted suddenly and Blaine swore he heard whispers of 'just like the old times' and 'please say yes!'

"Seems like a good agreement. Sebastian and Blaine will each have the solos." Wes smiled fondly.

"Practice starts immediately"

The duet meant Sebastian and Blaine spent more and more time together, meaning they got closer and closer.

"What was your ex like?" Blaine asked on a particularly cold day, him and Sebastian where sat in Sebastians dorm room, under layers of blankets watching some old Disney films.

"He was" Sebastian gulped. "He was funny and clever, he was talented but he'd never rub it in your face. He was small and used to get on his tip-toes to kiss me. He had dark hair and these beautiful honey-amber eyes. He was gorgeous" He sighed, curling into Blaine slightly, "i'd do anything to get him back"

"Where did he go"

"My father made me move away because of an accident and I tried to stay in contact but his mother took everything from him." Blaine listened to Sebastian, as he thought of how his mother had taken all of his things.

"Why don't you get him back?"

"He doesnt remember me" Sebastian said, looking round at Blaine. Blaine had so many questions. _How could he forget you, how do you know he doesn't love you, where is he?_ But then he realised.

-Honey eyes

-short

-dark hair

-accident

-doesnt remember.

"Sebastian, what was his name?" Blaine asked

"That doesnt matter now, he's never coming back"

Blaine phoned his mother later that night,

"Hi, mom. I have a question about something" Blaine gulped down the phone

"Yes" his mother replied.

"Who else got hurt?"

"Blaine it was just you!"

"Mom, I remember! I know he was someone special to me!

"he tore our family apart Blaine! He was no good. He would of hurt you!"

"There was someone else" Blaine whimpered, as he took the phone from his ear. His mother had been lying to him for 2 years. He hung up. He didn't want to be fed any more lies. Instead he did something that he cant believe he didnt think of before.

He opened google and searched '_Blaine Anderson' _0.14 secs later he had an array of results.

'The Warblers- Hey Soul Sister', 'Anderson and Co', 'Blaine Andrewson' 'Gay bashing leaves one in hospital on one 2 years short of life'

He clicked the link.

The Daily Mail flashed infront of him.

'_Two schoolboys where found laying in pools of blood in westerville. Both boys, students at Dalton academy where rushed to hospital straight from the scene. Both, as far as we know. Have not woken up' _Blaine gulped, reading on a little more.

_'three days ago school boy Blaine Anderson was admitted to hospital, today he has woken up. And it has been announced that he has forgotten the past two years of his life. The other boy is still in hospital' _With this one had attached a picture of Blaine and then two pictures of a gay rights parade that was on the bridge Blaine had been beaten up. He quickly scrolled, 4 days, 5 days, 6 days, 7 days, 8 days. The other boy still hadn't woke up. What if he died, what is he-

'_Late last night doctors where about to turn of life support for this courageous young man. But as if he knew he was about to be woken he-'_ Blaine stopped reading. His mother had hid something from him and he knew he needed to respect her wishes, Blaine mystery man existed but he hadn't come to see Blaine, so Blaine decided that he wouldn't go to see him. He'd wait.

The next days passed quickly, Blaine was always filled with the urge to check that news article and find his soulmate, but he was currently very busy with school work, duet practice with Sebastian, coffee with Sebastian and he even once went to the cinema with Sebastian. It was like Sebastian knew he was going to find out and was trying to prolong it. And if Blaine was honest he was happy Sebastian was there, because he may have had a little crush, come one, who didn't., He was over six foot, had perfect skin, shining white teach, a killer smile and, to top it all of, he was athletic. Blaine was none of those things, thats why he never thought Sebastian would go for a guy like him. Untill that one day.

"Sebastian really likes you, you know?" Jeff had said, as they where revising for their French test.

"Is this you way of getting me to go and see him because he can help me with french so you can sit in here and make out with Nick?" Blaine huffed.

"No! I'm being serious, he always talks about you. Try sitting next to him in Maths, i'd rather actually do maths than listen to him talk about what he likes about you" Jeff groaned

"He really talks about me?" Blaine could feel his face blushing, and he couldn't stop it.

"Yeah, he wants to invite you to the lacrosse teams annual bonfire party, it's exclusive and each player only gets one, plus one. I've never been" he sighed sadly

"that sounds fun" Blaine smiled "But why would he invite _me" _

"I'm paraphrasing Sebastian when I say this but Blaine Anderson, you're _'Sex on a stick and sing like a dream'._"


	4. Chapter 4

**_so Blaine finds out who he forgot but doesn't act upon it because he still tries not to believe it. Sebastian isn't in this chapter much bc Blaine is an independent gay man. ok bye._**

_Blaine can feel someone holding him, hes in a pool, he hears screaming but theres nothing coming out of his mouth. Its not him, someone else is crying. _

Blaine kept having this dream, it would always end there, there would be no new information of the nights, no new scenarios. It was frustrating to say the least. Before he went to bed now, he'd sit infront of his computer, questioning whether or not to read the rest of that article, whether he wanted to know who this mystery man was. But in the end he discovered that he didn't, because what if now he just didn't feel the same way? What if he met them and broke their heart _again_?

Blaine just couldn't do that, so he continued his night. Then it occurred to him that his friends must know what happened. And Blaine wanted to know what happened but not who it happened to, so he asked Nick and Jeff.

"Blaine, you know way more than us, we have been instructed not to let you know anything, anyway" Nick smiled up at jeff, who was currently straddling his lap.

"By who?" Blaine asked, someone was trying to not let Blaine find out?

"Your dad"

"My dad?" Blaine squeaked

"Yeah, now could you give us like an hour, we need some privacy" Nick groaned, as Jeff ground into his hips slightly.

So thats what Blaine did, he went down the hall to Sebastians dorm, to find it empty. But he wasn't intruding so he sat on Nicks bed. Their dorm was bigger that his and Jeffs, because they both had powerful fathers, meaning they had money. There where rows of shelves with books and dvds and cds and alsorts on them. He wasn't snooping, he was just curious. He read a few pages of Sebastians books, they looked as though they hadn't been read, like they're just for show. Blaine wouldn't be surprised though, because Sebastian seemed like a showpony kind of guy. There was 14 photo frames on one shelf, 7 filled with pictures of Nick and Jeff, 3 with the Warblers, 2 just Sebastian and 2 empty, but you could see a picture had been removed, because the back hadnt been screwed on.

Their room wasn't interesting, Nicks half was filled of teddies saying '_I love you' _and pictures of Jeff and himself. While Sebastians was all pristine, white sheets, white pillows. They both had a dresser and Blaine decided to look through them. Nicks had condoms and various other sex related things, that Blaine was to disgusted to even think of. Sebastians top draw had some writing equiptment, a sketch book that hadn't been used, a tin and a phone charger, one that didnt match Sebastians iphone. His second draw had his aftershaves, shower gels and hairspray and the third one was locked. Blaine rattled desperately at the draw, trying to wedge it open. But it wouldnt budge. So he set of on a trail for a key. It couldnt have been that large, and it wouldnt be in a too private place. He felt along the bookshelf, he looked inside all the cd cases, and then the dvd cases. He looked in all the photo frames, under the bed, on top of the wardrobe, in the wardrobe, then back at the dresser. He opened the first draw again. Pens, a sketch book, a tin, a phone charger.. A tin! Blaine quickly grabbed the tin, fiddling with the lid for a few seconds before it opened abruptly, causing its contents to fall to the floor, a badge, a pen lid and a key! He fumbled with the key in the lock, twisting it both ways a few times, before something clicked and it opened.

There was a white sheet over whatever conents it had, he removed the sheet to find a biscuit tin, which he picked up out of the draw. The lid of the tin came of was a little red bear that had '_Happy valentines day' _scrolled along its stomach and Blaine quickly realised the contents where things from his ex. A bracelet that said '_Forever', _A pair of pink sunglasses, and a photo album. He picked up the photo album, it was cold and it and collected a layer of dust on it. He wiped the cover over where the title was, the title read '_Memories_' and suddenly Blaine felt like he was intruding, these where hidden for a reason, Blaine was being rude. But he did need something to keep his mind off that news article. Slowly, he opened the cover.

'_First day at warbler practice'_ There was a picture of the Warblers, Nick and Jeff cautiously glancing at each other, Wes and David laughing, maybe they where laughing just for the photo, and the there was didn't remember the picture, but he wasn't even trying to look at the camera, he was staring at Sebastian. Who was looking right back at him. He turned the page again.

'_Theme park with the Warblers' _Nick and Jeff where in the background of this picture, running off towards the entrance. Wes is stood one side of Sebastian and Blaine the other, Sebastian and Blaine are wearing those '_im with stupid'_ tops, Blaine wishes he could remember it because it seems like a once in a lifetime day and it kills him to know Sebastian knows Blaine but Blaine doesn't know him. The next few pictures are of him and Sebastian running around the park. They sure looked close, and didn't Jeff say he barely knew Sebastian? Something didn't add up. Blaine flicked few the next few, not taking and interest. Untill he gets to one from a photo booth. There are 4 pictures, on a strip. The first one is of Sebastian pointing at the camera, looking at Blaine as Blaine is folloing his fingerline. The second one is Nick and Jeff pushing Sebastian and Blaine up to the camera. The third is without them, and Blaine and Sebastian look as though they are laughing. The last one takes Blaines breath away. Blaine is looking directly into the camera, a slight smile playing on his lips, Sebastian, however, is leaning into Blaine, _kissing_ his cheek, and it doesn't look like a joke kiss, because he can see a smile on Sebastians pouting lips. Blaine gulps before turning the page. Its a picture of the pair, Sebastian is wearing a letterman jacket and has his hands in Blaines back pickets, pulling him into him. There isn't any space between them, and Blaine is on his tiptoes, their lips are met in a kiss and Blaines arms are thrown over Sebastians shoulders.

'_Our first kiss'_

Blaine remembers

"_He was small and used to get on his tip-toes to kiss me"_

_The latterman jacket. _

_The green eyes._

It's Sebastian.

Blaine nearly screams, hell, he should be screaming! It couldn't be Sebastian! Why wouldn't people tell him? Why did everyone keep it a secret. He quickly puts everything back away, he cant bare to look at it. _Its all lies._ He tries to convince himself as he speeds down the Dalton corridors, He can't go to his room, Warblers isnt on, He can't go to Sebastian. He has no-where to go.

Blaine starts crying.

Blaine stayed huddled in a ball in the middle of the corridor for about an hour, no one walks down this corridor, another plus side of living the high life, when someone did come down the corridor, it had to be Sebastian.

"Blaine! What happened!" He shouted, running down the hall. "Did someone hurt you?" Blaine tried to stop crying, but nothing was happening, the boy beside him was a fraud, he faked a whole relationship with Blaine. Obviously the photos where edited, they weren't real, they couldn't be.

"Nothing, i'm fine" Blaine reassured, slipping out a cold laugh. "I'm going back to my dorm"

"actually you're not. Nick and Jeff are having a sleepover. You are taking Nicks bed." Sebastian patted Blaines shoulder, and Blaine leant into his touch.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian." Blaine whimpered. He didn't usually cry, but he's been here complaining about his injuries and Sebastian nearly died.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Sebastian smiled, pulling Blaine from the floor. Blaine can't tell Sebastian. He should never have looked.


End file.
